Drinkin' Buddies
by patty cake rocks
Summary: Eliot and Quinn go drinking. "I don't know how ya do it man," Quinn shook his head in disbelief as he and Eliot walked into the bar. The two has a history, well before they were hitters. They were actually real good buddies in junior high, and high school and then went their separate ways after that. Eliot sat down in the bar stool chuckling." Quinn and Eliot bromance hahahah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I would Like to thank Frankies-Girl21, she gave me the idea Eliot/Quinn fic. This is a couple months after her story "Retributions" Which is a pretty good story that y'all should check out :D I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

"I don't know how ya do it man," Quinn shook his head in disbelief as he and Eliot walked into the bar. The two has a history, well before they were hitters. They were actually real good buddies in junior high, and high school and then went their separate ways after that. Eliot sat down in the bar stool chuckling.

"Well, it takes time to get used to it. Shoulda seen how many times I had to not strangle or kill Hardison. I wonder why Nate won't let us use Plan M anymore..." Eliot trailed off as he ordered for a bottle of Jack to be split between the two, and two shot glasses.

"What the hell is Plan M?" Eliot smirked and took a shot.

"Hardison dies," Eliot grinned and watched as Quinn began chuckling.

"I think I like plan M. But it would be more convenient to use it on that other geek, uh what's his face..." Eliot arched an eyebrow.

"Chaos?" Quinn nodded his head quickly.

"Or both... That would be nice," Eliot frowned.

"Don't do shit to Hardison, he can be annoyin' as hell at time man, but you get used to it. Plus he's useful. One time a couple years ago, he didn't understand fighting, so I had Parker demonstrate on him. Now that's some funny shit." Quinn chuckled and took a shot.

"What did ya have her demonstrate?"

"Choke hold with her legs. She loves demonstratin' on him. It's real amusin' to watch." Quinn chuckled and wiped the hair off of his forehead.

"Oh a few months ago, how did that night end with a hyped up Parker? And you didn't give her a taser did you?" Eliot looked mortified.

"Why the hell would I give her a damned taser? I would rather not be electrocuted often, thank you very much," Eliot crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Quinn, an old, but familiar look on his face. Eliot's eyes widened.

"Oh No. Hell no," Eliot shook his head as Quinn laughed.

"On another note, how's Sarah and the kids?" Quinn shrugged.

"Haven't talked to Sarah in a few weeks. She said that she wants me down near Christmas though. Hell, it's gonna be downright hell on Christmas. But I am the kids favorite Uncle," Quinn smirked as he took another shot.

"That's good. Em's has been tryin' to get me and Parker down for the holidays the past couple years. Thinkin' bout doin' it to. Would I end up seein' ya up there?" Quinn shrugged.

"Who knows. I don't know how long I'll stay in town though. Maybe a few days."

"You know they'll try an' get us to hook up right?" Quinn smiled and nodded his head.

"Yea..." Eliot straightened and took one last shot of Jack and he stood up. He turned to Quinn with a smile.

"It was real good seein' ya man, like seriously. Nothin' work related, or us tryin' to kill each other. We need to do it more often, maybe see a hockey game or somethin'," Quinn nodded his head.

"Yea that would be cool." Eliot clapped him on the back and left the bar to go to his apartment on the third floor of the apartment building that they owned.

* * *

Authors note: Read and Review you guys, I wanna know what y'all think, good or bad. :D


	2. Chapter 2

With the help of Loco and deep! She wrote this chapter for me, and thought that the chapter two that i had will be chapter three! Im gonna work on four soon! I hope yall like this, Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

The next day, Eliot went into Nate's feeling good. He hoped it would at least last the rest of the week. The rest of the team was milling about around Nate's waiting for him to arrive. Sophie was leaning on her elbows placed on the desk and Nate stood next to her. Hardison was busy typing into his computer, pulling up information the mastermind had only requested a few minutes ago. Parker was sitting up on the end of the desk with a cereal box in her lap. She jumped down when he shut the door behind him with a booted foot as he carried a couple bags of groceries from a nearby farmer's market into the kitchen. She snuck up behind him as he was bent over putting things in the refrigerator. When he closed the door, Parker was suddenly there…

"Dammit Parker! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He sternly chastised her.

"Why, you gonna kill me with that long and thick green thing there?"

"I could in two seconds flat… Don't push it," he growled and ran his hand through his long locks in frustration.

"Why were you hanging out with Quinn last night? Aren't we good enough? I guess we're not good enough! Well fine!" Parker went off on him and stormed out of Nate's place.

Eliot was left thinking and voiced his thought, "What the HELL was that?"

Sophie came by and asked, "What were you doing with Quinn, anyway darling?"

Well dammit! It was none of their business what he did on his own down time. He didn't pester her when she went off to Paris with Nate every time there was a major fashion show for every damn season so she could be dressed to the nines all the time. Though their trips could be considered a business expense since most of the clothing she bought was used in various cons. Clearly, there was something new wrong with Parker again. Dammit! So much for having a good day at work! He didn't get up in Parker's space and tell her to stop flying off of buildings for no clear reason with her gear. He didn't tell her that she couldn't hang out with Peggy as Alice…

"What's going on between you two," Nate wanted to know.

"You're asking me? I have no clue."

"No, you and Quinn…"

"Non-issue Nate," he gave him a short clipped answer as he went back to storing the food.

"It's makin' Parker upset, man. You gotta go fix this or it becomes an issue…" Hardison piped in.

"God only knows what's got her knickers in a twist," Sophie offered as she took up a space on the sofa.

Eliot sighed. He hated this. He didn't want to have to share his business with the team. It was just hanging out and discussing things they couldn't talk about with their teammates. No sharing of plans or talk of current or future jobs they were going to be on; just beer and brotherhood. Nate stood there with a coffee mug in his hand and watched him as he finished up with the food.

"What?"

"Just go fix it."

"Retrieve her, man. Before she does somethin' stupid. I got her heading somewhere, but it ain't home wherever she's headed," Hardison announced.

'I might have to call up Quinn on that hockey game sooner than I thought…' He decided that it might be a better idea to go invite her to go visit his family for the holidays verses trying to get her to talk to him about what was going on with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the UBER Long update yall! And Ch 3 and four are being switched, my friend, loco and deep, who wrote this chapter suggested it. So bascially the new chapter is chapter three and the chapter three on here before is becoming the chapter four, if that makes sense!

Well THANK YOU ALL for the Favorites, follows, and reviews. :D And check out Loco and Deeps story. Awesome. :D

jjgeraghty: Yes there is more! And its marked complete? Let me go fix that :D

kt8a: Yes i do, i'm a big fan of them, on set too. chris and Beth, if i'm not mistaken are good friends too. It was orginally 300,000? I actually never knew the amount. And then it doubled to 32 million? Well damn. Lol. Well thats alot more than i thought. *shrug* Well anyways, i hope you enjoy this SUPER late update... :D

* * *

Eliot prayed under his breath that Parker wouldn't run far. The weather man on the radio said there was a sixty percent chance of snow within the next few days. A chilled wind had already come into town and brought the storm with it. He buttoned up his flannel shirt over his t-shirt and long john underwear. Then he zipped up his leather jacket. He had his ear bud in but there was only silence. It would have been so nice to just be going to the roof instead of on a hunt.

"Where's she headed?" Eliot asked into the open air.

"She's running man…"

"Yeah, I know that Hardison. That's why I'm goin' after her."

"No dude, she's actually running. Closest cross streets are Baker and… And Salem."

"How the hell'd she get that far?"

"Seriously? You don't want me to answer that."

The hitter climbed into his truck and started up the engine. Soon he pulled out onto the main part of the street. He drove down to Baker and Salem. He must have just missed her because he didn't see a sign of her at all.

"She ain't here, Hardison…"

'Where the hell is she headed?' Eliot thought.

"Looks like she's gotten a cab. She's… Looks like she's headed up to the Rose Test Garden."

"Why's she goin' there? It's closed."

"Seriously? This is Parker we talkin' about… At least she's slowed down."

"Almost there now."

'Dammit Parker!' He thought as he stormed into the parking lot.

There, sitting on a bench about fifty yards away was Parker. She was looking at prickly sticks sticking up out of the ground that would one day, come spring, have gorgeous roses in bloom. He marched right up to her and let her have it.

"Dammit Parker, what the hell was all that about?" She flinched at the tone of his voice.

When she didn't immediately answer he sat down and tried a different way of getting an answer; he sat down and waited. She took her sweet time…

"Loyalty."

"What has that got to do with what just happened back at Nate's."

"If you're friends with someone from another team, the bad guys; then I can't trust you. And if I can't trust you, you can't be my friend, and I don't have many friends. I have to be able to trust you or we can't work together. We can't be… Us."

Eliot was starting to get the picture… God help him. To her, Quinn was an enemy… and professionally, he and Quinn were enemies… But when the two of them needed to let off some steam and relax, they did guy stuff. It really wasn't any of her business, but she had a point. If she went off and worked with another team, he wouldn't be so happy with it either… He had to ask himself, 'Why…?' Because he couldn't protect her if she was on another team and he had to look out for her. Nate told him to fix it with Parker and he remembered that he was going to see family for the holidays… His family liked the thief a lot; especially the kids liked her.

"Do you have plans for the holidays?"

"Yeah. I was gonna go steal something in England, why?"

"Would you like to come with me to Sarah's for the holidays?"

"Sure."

Eliot figured that he must have fixed things because when he looked up after she finished speaking, she was already in the passenger side of his truck. He shook his head and then stood to go there himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three yall! Thank Loco And Deep! she helped wrote some of it with me and beta'd it! Hope yall enjoy! And yall should read her story that she has out!

* * *

Eliot stood in the living room of his older sister's farmhouse. They had finally convinced him and Parker to come out to visit during the month long break that they had for the Christmas and New Year holidays.

"Eliot, do you know when Quinn is getting here? Sarah just told me that he's going to come visit. I thought it would be nice if we had their family over too. There's plenty of room and the kids haven't seen their cousins in ages. They have been wearing me out about that." Emily explained.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated and he glanced at it.

"How about... Now?"

A knocking on the door sounded and Emily went to open it, revealing Quinn standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hi Emily," he gave them a tight lipped smile, as he was trying to hide any damage to his teeth.

Eliot and Quinn shared a look before Eliot sighed and nodded his head.

"Where is Par-," he was abruptly cut off by a petite blond hugging him tightly. He patted her on the back awkwardly. "Nevermind…"

Quinn trailed off, slightly dazed from the unexpected bear hug. Parker let go of him moments later.

"Hi Quinn!" She exclaimed loudly.

'Fuck, I can't breathe and now I can't hear,' he thought.

"Hello Parker, nice to see you again too," Quinn groaned out as he rubbed his aching side.

Eliot narrowed his eyes as he noticed Quinn's hitch in breathing and the way he was holding himself up. It didn't seem like a recent injury when Parker hugged him or it would have definitely made him cry out in pain. The hitter realized that maybe Quinn was just sucking it up to hide his pain until he'd seen the family members of his that wanted to see him. He groaned in frustration.

'So much for flag football later…' Eliot thought.

"Man, why you gotta show up at a family thing after getting outta a beatin' for?"

Quinn rolled his eyes and flopped onto the six foot long couch, a sharp inhale followed. He caressed his side gently and glanced at Eliot with a knowing look on his face. Eliot shook his head in disappointment. Quinn crossed his arms and glared at Eliot before he gave in.

"Now we can't count on your sorry ass for flag football."

"No, I'm just gonna hang with the ladies instead, rock that gettin' pampered thing. Women can't resist it."

"You won't get any from Parker, my friend. She was planning to play with the kids."

"Well then, maybe when she comes in out of the cold."

"Need an ice pack?" Ace bandage? Somethin' to numb the pain?"

"The latter would be preferable. Just a little to knock the edge off, por favor."

"Si," Eliot stood and poured them both a drink.

"Gracias. Thanks Man, I mean it. I was on my way here from Cairo, and everythin' was doin' fine and stuff, and outta nowhere," Quinn lifted the shot to his mouth.

"Outta nowhere, when I finally got back into the States, some hired goons tried to beat the shit outta me. I guess you know what happened next." Eliot nodded his head.

The two of them fell into a momentary lapse in silence as they sipped their drinks.

"Let's make a deal man," Quinn looked Eliot in the eye and smirked.

"Depends what it is El," the injured man rasped out.

"Next time we hang out, you owe me a game of Hockey." Quinn laughed out loudly.

"Why bother tryin' Spencer? You already know that I'm gonna whoop your ass at it," Eliot smiled.

"That's what you think. I have gotten a hell of a lot better at playin' since High School. I've done many things in my day. And I know how to do a lot of things better as well," Quinn scoffed.

"Oh really now," Eliot smirked.

"Just because I work on a team don't mean shit. I actually do a hell of a lot more than I did before, and man, I get paid real well." Quinn shrugged.

"I thought that you did that first job with Ford and you were hooked for life," Eliot nodded his head.

"Yea, Hardison basically quadrupled the amount we were gonna have at first."

"Least he's good at somethin. Him and that other annoying hacker are a pain in the ass." Quinn stated. Eliot nodded in agreement.

"Well Bubba, you're 'bout to get pampered to hell by everyone 'cept Parker. I'm gonna go play a few rounds, I'll talk to you later." Quinn nodded.

"Eliot," Quinn called out, as Eliot was at the door. Eliot stopped and turned to Quinn.

"Don't fuck anything up with Parker, Eliot. Not like last time. I know you well enough that you won't be put back together if it happens, I mean it El." Eliot stared at him for a few moments before nodding.

"I know…" Eliot said quietly. "I don't plan too."


End file.
